Rekindling an Old Life
by Kalypso Fox
Summary: You know the Hitachiin twins' horrible jerk-ish loner past, right? Well, they weren't always like that... It's just because they lost their only, & most closest friends; tragically taken from them... Find out why, and what happens when reunited at last...
1. Return to Places Once Known

**Disclaimer: I don not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit form the show, book, merchandise, **_**or**_** this story… sad face **

**Claimer: I **_**do**_** however own the Satomi family, family business, and story plot.**

**A/N: **This is my first Ouran story; I really _love_ the Hitachiin twins, and hope I don't make them seem bad in any way. Well, here you go; 'Rekindling an Old Life:

**Rekindling an Old Life**

**Summary**: You've heard of Hikaru, & Kaoru Hitachiin's past, where they were jerk-ish loners? Well, the truth is that they weren't always like that; and, the only reason they were, is because their best friends were forced to move away due to a loss of money in a business decline... Their closest and only friends; another set of twins, once they were lost... everything changed… They were never the same after that loss… They were never truly happy after that... and no one else was ever let into the Hitachiin twins' life, for fear they would lose them too... after all; if you don't get close to something, you can't feel the pain of losing it, right? _Wrong_... See what happens when these girls return to attend Ouran High, and visit the famous 'Host Club'... Will memories of friendship or maybe _more_ arise; or will it just send the boys spiraling back into their middle school turmoil...

**Chapter 1 - Return to Places Once Known:**

'_Bunkyo Tokyo… oh, how I've missed thee… Ha, thee… funny; but seriously…'_

'_Oh, sis; you're definitely something, alright…'_

The 2 girls smiled at each other and looked back out the moving trains windows.

A family of 4 sat in the Shinkansen bullet rain, traveling from Osaka back to Bunkyo Tokyo; the place where the 2 sisters were raised… that is until they turned 10 and the family business was overrun by a competing family…

'_Grrr…'_

Anyway… that's beside the point; 2 ½ hours to go, and they'll be back home where they belong, now that those stupid Hashimoto's are gone… hmph, we always said their brands would never make it in Japan; only in their own heads…

It feels good, sitting in these reserved seats; it cost 13,000 yen but that's no big deal, now that we've got our business back on top. Well, I'm sure your all probably wondering who _we_ are anyway. Well; that's easy, we're the Satomi's. The Satomi's of Satomi Cosmetics & Perfume (our father creates the body sprays & specific cosmetics for our _male_ customers). And, you see; a few years ago, we were one of the top businesses in Town… until The Hashimoto's showed up, and took our spot… we lost all our customers, and were forced to move away to somewhere we could live off of a lower income… Osaka. Not very far away; but, far enough that we had to leave _everything _behind… Our house, school, and most importantly our best friends…

But it's ok now, because we get to move back; our cosmetics were a hit in Osaka; and all throughout Japan actually. So, now that we're back on track, we get to go back to Bunkyo, Tokyo; and, back to Hikaru & Kaoru… the Hitachiin twins; and our best friends since birth.

Yeah; you heard right, we're the best friends with famous fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin's twin sons. Maybe that's the reason why our parents work with cosmetics, so our parents could make a clothing and accessories line or something… Ha; yeah, our parents were best friend since kindergarten, and we were all conceived at the same Halloween party. We were even born on the same day! And, guess what… tomorrow is our birthday! Yeah, June 9th. It's great, we planned _everything_! We heard that Hikaru & Kaoru are in this thing at Ouran High called The 'Host Club'. So, we were gonna go check it out; and surprise them with a birthday present… It'll be awesome! Our parents were away on business a lot; so we spent all our time together; can't wait till tomorrow.

"EEEEE!" We squealed together, grabbing hands and stomping our feet up and down excitedly.

"Girls, calm down; people are staring…" Our mother scolded us.

"Sorry…" We whispered together still smiling, and squealing in our heads.

Soon we were off the train, and in a limo… _our_ limo; cue squeal.

"EEEEE!"

Our parents just smiled, as they said hello to Satoshi; our butler/limo driver. We hugged him, and got into the limo; watching as the streets blurred by as we drove to our childhood home.

"Girls, look out the window; we're here…" Our father said, pointing out the window.

And there it was… our mansion, was standing there in all it's glory. It was left untouched, since we left. It was beautiful… it seemed a lot bigger when we were last here… wonder why… well; it was still, huge though.

We ran up to the front gates, and pushed them open, running through the front lawn up to the front doors. We pushed open the doors - we would need to set up a new alarm system later – and, ran into the house… our parents just smiled after us, as the maids and butlers followed Satoshi into the house as well with our luggage.

We spun around in slow circles, taking in everything slowly; the high walls, the hanging three tiered chandelier in the center of the room above a table with a set of our newest make-up, and perfumes. There was also a matching set of boxes, with mine and my sisters name's on a card leaning against each of them…

We ran up to the table excitedly and picked up our respective cards, and boxes. We opened the cards and all they said were, _happy birthday; from Yuzuha Hitachiin_.

We squealed again, and opened the boxes throwing wrapping paper all over the room. When we finally got the boxes open we pulled out matching outfits from Yuzuha's newest clothing line: 'Summer Flare'.

My outfit consisted of a bright red ruffled off-the-shoulder top, which had spaghetti straps holding it up; and little flower designs all over it. The sleeves ended just past my elbows. There was also a pair of blue jean shorts, which ended at the top of my thighs, a few inches past the end of the shirt; with yellow at the end where it was folded up about 2 inches. A pair of red shoes with tan wedge heels completed the gift.

"OMG! This is _gorgeous_! We'll be the first people to wear these clothes; this line doesn't come out for another week! And, I have the _perfect_ accessories to wear with it too. Eeee, this is perfect for the party tomorrow, right Tukiko." I asked.

"Totally! This'll be a great way to reunite with Hikaru…" She responded holding her matching outfit, (the shirt & shoes in blue); up to her chest while she imagined Hikaru.

"Kaoru will love me in this; it shows off my _legs_…" I said, also imaging Kaoru.

"Tukiko, Sachiko." Our mother called from the top of the double stairs in front of us.

We looked up to see what she wanted. Our father was standing next to her with our stuff.

"Girls, go put your stuff away; and set up your rooms, dinner will be ready in a few hours.

"K!" We yelled, grabbing our clothes; and the make-up & perfume and ran up stairs and to our connected rooms. Then we turned around, after dropping off our gifts and grabbed our suitcases; running back to our rooms again.

We got everything set up in our rooms, and met up out back to walk through the garden, and relax.

"Tukiko, don't you just _love_ this garden?" I asked as I ran down the path through the rose covered arches to the giant fountain in the center of the garden; and turned in slow circles much like in the house earlier.

"I _do_… I _really_ do…" Tukiko said, with a genuine smile; as she stared at all the flowers, and reminisced on all the great times we had here when we were kids.

"Tag you're it! Come on, catch me if you can!" I yelled as I tagged Tukiko; and, ran through the garden in a flash.

"…" Tukiko just blinked twice, with wide eyes… then she smiled, laughed; and ran after me.

Just like old times…

Now, if only the boys were here…

'_Just wait, boys… we're back!'_

The next morning…

"Girls, wake up; it's your first day back at Ouran Academy!" Our mother called, knocking on our doors.

I shot up in bed. Oh, my _gosh_… Ouran 'high'… "High school!" I screamed as I got out of bed, ran into the bathroom; and through the opposite door into Tukiko's room.

"Tukiko, Tukiko; _Tukiko_, wake up! We get to see Hikaru & Kaoru today!" I yelled in Tukiko's ear, as I pulled the sheets off her.

"Hikaru… 5 more minutes… I'm tired… over… exerted myself…" Tukiko mumbled into her pillow; as she rolled over.

'_Whoa… nice dreams, big sis…'_

"Hehe… Oh, Tukiko-_chan_… But … I want you… no, I _need_ you right now…" I whispered in her ear.

"Hikaru!" Tukiko shot up staring at the wall, breathing hard; sweating and blushing.

"Hehe… he… HAHAHA! What were you dreaming about, sis?" I burst out in laughter, as I rolled around on the floor holding my stomach in pain; tears welling up in my eyes.

"Grrr… Shut up! You know you've had the same dreams about _Kaoru_!" Tukiko yelled at me in frustration.

"Hmph… shut up! Just hurry and get ready…" I muttered hiding my blush, as I stomped out through the bathroom and back into my room.

Tukiko just smirked as she stood up, and walked to her closet. She walked into her walk-in closet, and since they didn't have their uniforms yet, pulled out a black t-shirt with 3 white skulls in a triangle in the center over a single cross-bone and the words 'mess with me, and this'll be you' with an arrow pointing to the skulls above them. The right sleeve ended a couple inches below her shoulder, the left had a longer stretch of sleeve connected to it, like a connected arm-warmer that ended right below her elbow, which had a silver cross on it. She also wore a black glove that went around only the middle finger on her right hand, a gold bracelet band over it. Her left hand had a purple & black striped glove that stopped at the first knuckle of each finger. She pulled on a dark blue ruffle mini skirt that ended mid-thigh with black striped socks that went up to right above her knees. Black buckle boot that went half-way up her calves, and a light blue belt finished the outfit. Tukiko took a shower and then got dressed.

I got in the shower right after Tukiko & then went through my closet and picked out, - not surprisingly - an outfit very similar to Tukiko's. Mine was a black t-shirt with three red hearts in the center of the shirt, the words 'what is love' under the hearts. My shirt didn't have the extra part of the sleeve though, and I only had on one glove, on my right hand _pink_ & black striped. A silver chain with a red pendant charm bracelet hung loosely off my left wrist. I slipped on a red ruffle mini skirt, and a hot pink belt, pulling on a pair of zip-up black heeled knee-high boots over black striped socks that went up to right above the top of the boots (right _above_ the knees).

I pulled my ass-length black hair with red tips into a high ponytail on the left side of my head, with a red ribbon, letting my bangs frame my face; a few strands of hair falling out of the tie. My bright green eyes really stood out like this. I smiled to myself applying a light layer of sparkly red lip gloss. _'Perfect…'_

I walked out of my room and down stairs with my black and red striped purse, placing anything I might need for school in it (pencils, pens, highlighters, notebooks, with the rip-out paper, etc…) and found Tukiko in the kitchen, her black, sky-blue streaked hair in a high ponytail on the _right_ side of her head. She was eating a bagel with strawberry crème cheese her blue back-pack slung over her left shoulder.

"Bagel?" She asked hers hanging out of her mouth, as she tried to talk through it; holding out the other half with strawberry covered in crème cheese as well.

I simply laughed, and took the bagel from her, taking a bite from it, and walking into the living room to find a note from our parents.

_Girls, we had to leave early to meet up with Yuzuha to go over her new clothing designs and see if we have any new cosmetics to work with it. Really, we're just catching up on each others life's over the past few years. Happy birthday, girls; love you both. Tell the boys I said happy birthday to them too. Satoshi will drive you to school. Hope you _all_ have a great day together._

_- Mother & Father_

I looked out the window and saw Satoshi standing all prim & proper in front of the limousine, waiting patiently for us to head out for school.

"Tukiko, mom & dad left to talk with Aunty Yuzuha about stuff… we're on our own; come on, Satoshi is waiting for us outside." I called out to Tukiko.

"K!" Tukiko called back, as she wiped her hands off on a napkin, and threw it away; following me out the front door.

We locked up, and walked out the front door, and through the front gates; to meet up with Satoshi.

He courteously bowed his left arm in front of him, pulling off his hat and doing that wave gesture thing you see in the English movies.

"Morning, Satoshi." I said politely, curtsying & smiling up at him.

"Hey, Satosh'." Tukiko said with a small wave & a smile as well, calling him by his nickname.

"Good morning, little ones." Satoshi said with a smile, opening the door for us to get in.

"Oh, come on Satoshi, we're not little anymore." I whined.

"Yeah, man; we're practically adults already." Tukiko said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes; of course mi'ladies." Satoshi said with a smile, as he got in to the drivers seat, buckled up, and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Seatbelts, girls."

Yes, Satoshi." We said in unison as we put on our seatbelts.

Soon we got to Ouran Academy in the high school section of course. High school…

"Tukiko… we're _finally_ high school first years. And we get to be with Kaoru again…" I muttered dreamily.

"_Just, _Kaoru? Don't you mean, Hikaru _&_ Kaoru?" Tukiko asked with a smirk.

"Th-that's what I said… Hikaru & Kaoru… both of them… right... anyway." I faded out at the end.

"Heh, calm down, Sachi; I'm just messing with you. I feel the same way about seeing Hika-Kun again…"

"Yeah… I wonder how much Kao-Kun has changed since we were 10…"

"Well, let's go find out!" Tukiko said excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me after her to the office to get our schedules.

We left the office, and made sure we had _all_ the same classes. Once we were sure, we went looking for first period.

When we got there, we introduced ourselves to the teacher & the class; not really caring too much about anyone there; found some seats and sat down in the back of the class.

"_So, I heard that Hikaru & Kaoru are in the host room setting up for today's activities." _One girl in front of us whispered.

"_Yeah, I heard about that. I wonder what today will be about; someone said they were all gonna be different types of wild animals, or something." _Another girl responded.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh; they can be twin wolves!"_ The first girl responded a s the 2nd just giggled.

'_Yeah, right… their obviously the cat type.' _Tukiko thought.

'_I know right, so obvious; if anything they'd be twin lion kings.' _I replied through our telepathic speech, with a smirk.

"Hehe." We both giggled.

So it was kind of sad hearing that they wouldn't be in class, so we decided to go check out the famous 'Host Club' we'd heard so much about.

Lunch Time…

We took the directions of a few grumbling boys, (complaining that the Host Club got all the girls) who told us to go to the 3rd music room.

We thanked them, but got a little lost. That is, until we heard squealing fan -girls… and figured it would be best to follow their screams… so we did…

We finally found it… the 3rd music room; or better known as the 'Host Club'…

We pushed open the doors, and as we did the lights seemed to flash directly in our eyes; so we squinted as any normal person would in that situation.

As our eyes adjusted, and the lighting dimmed down to a normal level; we gasped in surprise.

The room was full of tables, chairs, and couches & such. But; none of that was important… what was important, was the group of boys in the center of the room, 1, _obviously_ the leader of the group a blond boy sat in a red armchair, his – again – _obvious_, right-hand man a dark haired boy with glasses sat to his right, on the arm of the chair. To the left of the leader stood a tiny blond boy a huge smile on his face, balanced on once foot, with a stuffed pink bunny on his head. In front of him on the ground sat a brunette, with an innocent, somewhat feminine smile. Behind the little blonde boy, a tall black haired _man, _(as it seemed) his back turned to the rest of the group, only his face seen looking over his shoulder. And, to the left of the big guy, in a _Charlie's Angels' _pose… a pair of orange haired 'little devil' type twins…

"Hika-kun!"

"Kao-kun!"

"No way…" The orange haired twins said together, wide-eyed shocked expressions on their matching faces…

Everyones smiles dropped.

"You know these girls, Hikaru, Kaoru?" The leader asked a small smile on his face at the sight of two new pretty young ladies.

"More twins; and their _girls_!" The tiny blonde, bunny boy yelled happily; as he ran up to us.

Sadly though for him; we didn't really care for him cuteness at the moment… not with the 2 whose eyes we'd caught sight of the moment we stepped through those double doors…

"Tukiko… Sachiko… how…" The twins stuttered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIKA & KAO-KUN!" We yelled in unison as we ran right past the little blonde, jumped over the 2 boys on the chair, and glomped the twins; tears in our eyes…

'_What is going _on_ here…?'_ this one lone thought ran through the twins' heads as they lay there with a pair of sobbing girls on top of them… staring at the ceiling; they lay in wait of what was to come next…

**A/N: **Well, there we have it; the first chapter of Rekindling an Old Life. Hope you liked it; I worked _super_ hard on it… I know, it may not seem like much; and, it's pretty short for most of my stories, even for a _first_ chapter, but I think it's pretty good. A nice place to cut it off too, I do believe. Well… I'm gonna go to sleep now; and, I'll start the next chapter tomorrow… or later _today_ technically, since it's almost 1:30AM… So… until the next chapter, please review; I appreciate it. First Ouran story, hope I did it justice. ^^

Ja Ne – Tomi's Little Jenna


	2. Reuniting, Parties, & Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit form the show, book, merchandise, **_**or**_** this story… sad face **

**Claimer: I **_**do**_** however own the Satomi family, family business, and story plot.**

**A/N: **Hey, guys; I got pretty good feedback from roxas' billa kaulitz. And a couple favorites, and alerts; I love it… thanks, Mangagirl179, Luna0711; you guys are awesome. This chapter is dedicated to you 3. ^^

**Rekindling an Old Life**

**Chapter 2 – Reuniting, Parties, & Drama…:**

_**Previously…**_

'_**What is going **_**on**_** here…?'**_** this one lone thought ran through the twins' heads as they lay there with a pair of sobbing girls on top of them… staring at the ceiling; they lay in wait of what was to come next…**

_**Now…**_

"… Missed you… sooo… much…" Those were the only things that could be made out betweens the sniffles, and sobs of the 2 girls on top of Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin.

"They… ignored me…" Hunny-sempai whined with tears in his eyes, to the big guy.

"…" The big guy simply pats the little one on the head.

'_These girls… who are they…' _Thought the little brown haired one_._

"Hmm… these girls intrigue me, Kyouya; they seem to know the boys, but I don't think _they_ remember _them_…" The blonde leader stated in a thoughtful tone.

"Yes… it seems so…" The one called Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses; and scribbling something in his notebook.

"Tukiko…"

"Sachiko…"

Both heads shot up from nuzzling their faces in the boys' chests to stare at the one who called their name.

"You… remember us, right, Kaoru?" Sachiko asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Hikaru… we're back…" Tukiko said.

The 4 not involved in the pile on the floor just stared on in amusement, as a crowd unbeknownst to the surrounded the entrance to the room.

"_Whoa, it's those 2 new girls…"_

"_What are they doing on Hikaru & Kaoru?"_

"_What's going on here, anyway?"_

"_Ooh… I sense drama unfolding…"_

These collective sentences could be heard from the confused crowd, wondering what was happening to delay the 'Host Club' from opening it's doors to their customers.

"Girls… Sachiko… What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked, as him & his brother pushed the girls off of them.

"Yeah; I thought you guys moved to Osaka, when did you…" Hikaru broke off slowly…

"We did; but now we're back." Sachiko said.

"Last night…" Tukiko answered Hikaru.

"We go to school here now; and we're here to see you, aren't you happy to see us again?" Sachiko asked a little put-off at their obvious dislike of us being here.

"Well, yeah, but… it's just… you left us… and all of a sudden, now…" Kaoru choked out.

"Why?" Hikaru asked simply.

"We didn't _want_ to! We _had_ to! The Hashimoto's business overpowered ours, and forced us to have to move away to get a new start where we could afford a house off a lower income..." Tukiko started.

"But; we're back now, the Hashimoto's are out of business, and we're up and running again; at the top of the charts, just like before, even better! We're together again, isn't that all that matters?" Sachiko asked, a little angry with tears in her eyes again.

"No, actually it isn't. You don't know what you leaving did to us! We closed ourselves off from the world; you were the only ones who could tell us apart, you were our only friends… after you left… everything went downhill from there…" Kaoru started yelling.

"Yeah, we were so cruel to everyone after you, we wouldn't even look at others if we had the choice; it was just _us_! Us and _them_. We wouldn't talk to anyone, and we messed with people on daily bases if we felt the need to. Do you know what people called us? How people treated us; how _we_ treated _them_?" Hikaru continued for his brother.

"Do you think it was any easier for us? You were _our_ onlyfriends too! We didn't make any others, we just wanted you; we waited and worked hard, hoping someday we could come back to you two again. Do you know how often we _cried_ for you? How often, _I _cried? I _don't_ cry. Hikaru!" Tukiko screamed at him, tears welling up in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to suppress them.

The others just watched in silence, the little feminine brunette looking sorry for us… just like always; that's all anyone ever felt for us, _sorry_… they never did anything to help of course, just felt sorry for us…

'_Hmm… this is bad for business, those girls out there; are waiting… they seem mad. Jealous perhaps of these 2 new girls. Jealousy is never good for business…wait… I see boys though… for the girls? Maybe… if I can stop this quarrel now… the girls could bring us in _male_ customers… that'll make up for the trouble they've caused; the customers they've _lost_!' _Kyouya thought with a small smirk, as he wrote something else in his notebook.

"_Those girls are feisty… they won't give up on the Hitachiin's… I like that…" _1 boy whispered to his friend at the door.

"_I know right, I bet we can break them though; get them to pick us instead…" _the 2nd boy whispered back.

"_You boys are ridiculous! They _obviously_ love Hikaru & Kaoru, leave them be; I think it's cute what they've been through to see them again." _A girl said, a dreamy look of 'Cinderella' love running through her mind.

"_Psh. Whatever…we'll have them, you be sure of that." _The first guy said.

"_Yeah, the Hitachiin's obviously don't like them back anyway." _The second guy chimed in.

"_Yeah!" _ A group of boys joined in, obviously thinking the same thing about liking those girls; and stealing them away from the twins.

"_True love, always wins!" _The girls that supported the set of twins' love whisper/yelled.

"_Tamaki… I have a proposition for you…" _Kyouya whispered to the Blonde leader next to him.

"_Yes, Kyouya?" _He responded.

The big guy and the tiny one were sitting at a table now, eating cake & drinking tea. The short brunette was trying to stop the 2 pairs of twins from fighting anymore (unsuccessfully might I add), which they were now standing, and yelling in each others faces.

Tamaki & Kyouya had moved to a corner in the back of the room, and were conversing quietly about the situation at hand.

"I think we should recruit the girls…" Kyouya opened up his case.

"What?" Tamaki asked incredulous.

"I think they should join the Host Club. They've caused enough trouble as it is; and, I do believe that to make up for the customers who we've surely lost to the "Hitachiin twins have girlfriends" scandal, they can bring in _male _customers. I'm sure many of our usuals for the "Brotherly Love" act, are heart-broken & distraught over these girls separating them. Now, while they may come back to argue with the twins about their 'relationship' status; there will still be a huge decrease in the steady customers believing in their love only being for each other.

So, I propose that if we can get the girls to join; and bring in male customers, then within a few months this whole thing will blow over, and if not a couple _new_ relationships arising, the original 'brotherly love' will be back." Kyouya finished.

"Hmm… I don't quite understand your reasoning for this… but… if 'daddy' get's 2 more little girls; then I'm all for it, 'mommy'!" Tamaki cheered, with a bright smile.

Kyouya just laughed at Tamaki's familial view on the club.

The two smiled at each other, and walked back to the center of the room to announce their verdict.

"Quiet down, people… I said settle down… I need to make an announcement…" Nothing worked for Tamaki, as he tried to stop the groups loud bickering.

Tamaki went into a _usual_ (as it seemed, since no one questioned if he was alright) withdrawn state in a corner, when no one would listen to him.

"Mori-senpai…" Kyouya said, calmly.

And that was all it took… Mori, the big guy, left his little cake eating buddy; and walked up to the 4 in the middle of the room, - the room went silent- picked up each Hitachiin twin by the collars of their shirts, and hit their heads together.

"OW! Mori-senpai, what was that for?" They harmonized in pain.

"Tamaki would like a word with you all, most importantly the girls…" Kyouya said, as Mori held the boys in the air.

"…" Tukiko & Sachiko just stood threw in wide-eyed shock, scared that if they said anything; Mori would go after them next…

"Ah… yes; now that I have your attention, I have a proposition for you 2 lovely young ladies." Tamaki said, his mood suddenly reverting back to his original happy self before this whole fiasco had started.

"Uh, umm… ok…" The girls said together, not wanting to risk denying anything at the moment.

Everyone that was crowded outside the doors, huddled closer together so they could hear this grand new development that Tamaki was about to reveal.

"All those, spying beyond those 2 doors might as well come in; this involves you as well…" Kyouya stated, not even once looking up from his notebook that he was _again_ writing something in. We were beginning to think it was something about us, because the minute we had responded to anything he hurriedly scribble something else down…

All the students who were outside, gulped and walked inside, standing in a group right inside the room for easy escape access…

"Well, ok then… girls; Tukiko, and Sachiko was it? Pleasure to meet you both…" Tamaki said bowing politely, but not moving any closer to us.

"You too… "Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh." He continued for us.

"Right… Tamaki…"

His smile never unwavered, even with Tukiko's slightly icy tone.

"So, here's the deal… join us."

"WHAT?" The Hitachiin twins yelled together again, as everyone else gasped.

"…"

"…"

"Well… what'll it be girls? You can have anything you want in this club; candy, tea, time out of school classes… and; all you have to do, is agree to spend some time with whoever should designate you as their host, whenever we have club gatherings." Tamaki said.

"Well… I dunno… we really couldn't… after all the trouble we just caused you…" Sachiko mumble in denial stating her issues, pointing to a few knocked over tables that 'got in the way' during their earlier fight…

"Heh, that's just it… you _did_ cause a lot of trouble for us. You do know what this club is about, right? We have girls come here, to spend time with us, talk eat; and relax. As we entertain them. This club is for boys with too much free time on their hands, to entertain _girls_ with too much free time on their hands. And, now vice-versa. You girls have lost many of the Hitachiin's customers, just by being here; and starting this… _disturbance_, if you will.

So, knowing that; you 2 owe the club 100 customers, _each_. That's for those who believe you and the Hitachiin's have a _relationship_ going on… now, these 100 are the girls who still believe the twins love only each other, and will eventually come back... You also owe the club, _another_ 100 for those who won't return on the grounds that they believe you stole the brothers from each other. On top of that; you owe us for the damages done to the clubs interior. New tables, new vases _with_ new roses… Tamaki gains 70% of the customers, so you have a lot to work up to… I trust you understand where I'm going with this." Kyouya finished, pushing up his glasses.

"You can't make us do anything! We have the money to pay you back easy." Tukiko said angrily.

"Oh, you gonna run away? My family has around a hundred talented private police… do you want to try get past them?" Kyouya asked with a smile.

"Grrr…" Tukiko growled.

"Our parents will hear about this!" Tukiko said, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Oh, yes… The Satomi's; I've read all about you… lived in this town from birth till the age of 10. Parents, the well-known Satomi are of 'Satomi's Cosmetics & Perfume'. Social standings lost to an up-and coming Cosmetics Company of a lower caliber… tch, tch, tch… so sad… I'm not scared of them…

"Shut up!" Tukiko said, shacking in suppressed anger.

"Calm down, Kyouya, we want them to _join_ the club; not burn it down…" Tamaki said.

"Yes, I am sorry, Tamaki." Kyouya apologized.

Tukiko simmered down a bit, and Sachiko tried to reason her.

"Well, hey; Tukiko, we get to skip class that's a good thing right and we can be closer to Hika & Kao…" Sachiko whispered the last part, so only Tukiko would hear. Kyouya heard though, as did Tamaki.

A smirk made its way onto Kyouya's face… oh crud… there is _nothing_ good for us in that smirk… there's no telling what he would do…

"Ok, you've got yourselves a deal." Tukiko said, not wanting to risk anything this Kyouya guy had up his sleeves. Though, that was only half the reason. Can you guess the other half?

"What? _No_! They can't join; _you_ can't join, stupid girls!" Hikaru yelled.

"You'll only get in the way!" Kaoru chimed in.

***WHAM***

Mori-senpai had slammed their heads together again.

"Ow…" The twins grumbled in pain, finally shutting up for fear of gaining concussions, and _losing_ brain cells.

We giggled quietly, enjoying ourselves for the first time, since we got to this club.

One brave girl raised her hand from the back of the crowd at the door, and timidly asked a question the whole group wanted answered.

"So… Tamaki-senpai… the Host Club… now serves men too?"

"Hehe, why yes, young lady; though this is only on special standings. These 2 young first years, are 'Daddy's new little girls'!" Tamaki said, pulling us into a huge bear hug and spinning around in circles our feet off the ground; huge smile on his face.

The crowd whispered in awe, some happy; mostly the boys… some disappointed, or angry, others indifferent, not really caring, juts glad the yelling had ceased…

The crowd soon dispersed, and Mori-senpai got Tamaki to put us down, and let us breathe.

***Sachiko's P.O.V***

"Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any to introduce ourselves." Tamaki said, with a smile on his face.

"I am Tamaki, Suoh. But; you may call me _'daddy'_." He said with a huge smile.

"Hehe." I giggled.

"Tch, freak…" Tukiko muttered.

And Tamaki retreated to his emo corner, yet again…

"Tukiko!" I scolded, with a reprimanding glare.

"_Urusai_… sorry, _daddy_… I didn't mean it…" Tukiko ground out, exasperatingly.

"Awe, thank you, my sweet little girl!" Tamaki said, hugging Tukiko, causing a slight smile from the thought of someone actually wanting her to be close with them…

I smiled as well, glad that Tukiko was at least a _little_ bit happy.

"Ok, so I'm the president/founder of this club. I am the princely-type; or king for that matter. This is my vice-president/co-founder; and cool-type Kyouya Ootori. He is '_mommy'_."

"Hehe, nice to meet you _mommy_…" Tukiko said teasingly to Kyouya.

"I'll have you know, I am in charge of all financial affairs for this club; and can add to you debt whenever I see fit…" Kyouya said calmly with a push of his glasses.

"Jerk…" Tukiko muttered under her breath.

"Mommy, be nice to your new daughter." Tamaki said.

"Yes, daddy…" Kyouya said.

"So, this here is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Or Honey-senpai, as everyone calls him. Everyone loves him, for he is so small and adorable. He is a 3rd year, & a senior. He's the loli-shota type of the group." (You should know what that is if you are reading this)

"This strapping young fellow is Morinozuka Takashi, or Mori -senpai. He's the strong-silent type."

"Right here, is our newest member other then yourselves of course, Haruhi Fujioka. The natural type." He said pointing to the feminine one that was trying to calm us down earlier.

"And, of course you know Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin… the little devils…" Tamaki finished off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." We said in unison.

**After school…**

We had actually made friends with the group pretty easily. Our first friends since Hikaru & Kaoru…

"Kiko-tan, Sachi-tan! Do you like cake?" Honey-senpai cane running up to us.

'_Kiko-tan? That's so cute…' _Tukiko thought with a slight blush, I looked at her and smiled.

"We _love_ cake, Honey-senpai!" We answered together.

"Really? You do? Me too; and Usa-chan likes cake too!" Honey said with a bright smile while holding up his stuffed bunny for us to see.

"Oh, really? Now, does he? You know; Honey, speaking of cake… do you wanna come over to our house after school today? It's our birthday, today; and we were gonna have a big party; we turn 16 today. Do you & Usa-chan wanna join us?" I asked happily.

"You really mean it, can we?" Honey asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course you can. In fact, you all can!" Tukiko said, to everyone.

"Oh, that's sounds like so much fun! How generous of our 2 lovely daughters to invite us to a party, right Kyouya?" Tamaki said energetically.

"Why yes, yes it is…" Kyouya said with a slight smile.

Hikaru & Kaoru just stood there with their heads down, not talking to any of us.

"And, Haruhi… wear something pretty; a bright pink dress, perhaps?" I suggested.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, yeah, we know, Haruhi's a girl. It's not that much of a disguise… Andy girl in their right mind would know another girl when they see one; the girls (_and_ boys) at this school are all idiots." Tukiko said, waving it off, as it a statement of obvious fact.

"Well, we gotta go now; we need to get everything set up for the party, and stuff. We still need our uniforms too…" Tukiko said.

"Ok, Parties at 6, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yup, oh, and make sure Hikaru & Kaoru are there, too. This is for them, as much as it is for us!" I yelled back, as we ran off; waving as we turned the corner, and got into the limo with Satoshi.

"Oh, yeah… it is also the Hitachiin twins' birthday, isn't it…?" Kyouya said.

"Oh, yeah…" The rest of the gang agreed.

"Well, let's go get dressed; find everyone a present, and get those little devils!" Tamaki said, as he dragged Kyouya along with him to his house.

**5:30…**

We were running around, rushing to make sure that everything was _perfect_ for the party. Not just for our sake; but, for _theirs_ as well…

We had set up a giant banner hanging from the top of the stairs in the entry to the house, right below the chandelier so we could see it, which read: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TUKIKO, SACHIKO, HIKARU & KAORU!_ It was wonderful, everything was so colorful; there were strobe lights, balloons & streamers, party favors, and even party games. There was DDR, twister, the classic piñata and lots of food, too. It was beautiful, it really was.

We were wearing the outfits Aunty Yuzuha had given us. I had completed it perfectly with a red silk headband, a red beaded bracelet on my left wrist, a diamond hanging on a gold chain necklace and painted red nails.

Tukiko wore her matching outfit as well, her headband, nails and bracelet (on right wrist) in blue.

We were ready… it was now 5:55…

5 minutes later, and the doorbell rang, and people starting piling in… most of them were business associates of our parents, and then Aunty Yuzuha showed up…

"Aunty Yuzuha! We missed you!" We called out together, jumping up and giving her a great big bear hug.

"Awe, girls, how I've missed you too, how are you? You two are beautiful, how you've grown." She smiled sweetly down at us.

"We're good, glad to be back; and very thankful for the gifts." Tukiko said.

"It's gorgeous, Aunty, thank you sooo much." I agreed.

"Oh, no problem dears; anything for my wonderful nieces." She said hugging us again, before going off to converse with the adults at a table near the punch bowl.

"Have fun, girls." She said, and walked away.

The door bell rang again, and this time it was the club.

"Guys, you made it!" I said happily, running up to Honey and hugging him as he ran up to me as well.

"We wouldn't miss it!" Honey said happily, as he giggled into our hug.

"Hey… where's Mori?" Tukiko asked, as I just now noticed he was carrying Honey on his shoulders upon arrival to the party.

"Oh… he's getting the boys…" Haruhi said who took my advice and wore a light pink one shoulder dress with ruffles at the bottom, and a red rose on a belt around her waist.

"Haruhi, you're sooo pretty!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Th-thanks. You too, Sachi-chan." Haruhi said with a blush, and a smile.

"You really are, Haruhi; you should dress like this more often." Tukiko agreed.

Haruhi smiled, and we talked and laughed before we heard kicking and screaming coming from outside.

"Put me down, leave us alone; I don't wanna be here!" Was heard from a distance…

We ran to the door, and saw Mori carrying the twins on his shoulders; their arms and legs flailing wildly as they struggled to get free.

"We don't wanna go to some stupid party!" Hikaru yelled.

"It's not even important, I have homework to do!" Kaoru yelled too.

"**It's not like the parties for**… us…" The twins broke off, as Mori put them down; and they turned around angrily so they wouldn't have to look at him, to see the party decorations, and the giant banner with their names on it…

"Happy birthday, Hikaru & Kaoru!" Everyone in the room yelled, Tukiko & I running up to them and giving them each a hug.

They hugged back weakly not believing what they saw. We separated from them, and walked away for 2 seconds, coming back with 4 gifts 1 in each of our hands.

"Happy birthday, guys…" We said together handing them each their respective gifts.

They opened them silently; I had gotten Kaoru a red & black checkered scarf, and matching fedora hat. I got Hikaru a necklace (dog tags), and black & purple wrist band.

Tukiko got Hikaru a new pair of headphones, and a black and blue striped belt. She also got Kaoru a new Cheshire cat phone charm and a single silver beaded bracelet.

The boys stood their, just standing frozen to the spot clutching their gifts tightly as the everyone in the room stared in silence… and then their eyes started glistening with tears…

"Thank you…" Was all they said simultaneously.

"You're welcome, happy birthday." Tukiko & I said together, smiles on our faces.

Then the boys started crying… and we shared another hug, this time they held on tightly.

The party went on after that, the 4 of us got plenty of gifts from everyone we knew; even those we just met. Needless to say it was the best birthday, any of us had ever had. All the pent up emotions we had were let out that evening, they cried, but they wouldn't admit it after this, I'm sure. It _did_ happen though, and I know we're all glad it did…

**A/N: **Well, there you go; the 2nd chapter. That was a sweet ending, if I do say so myself. Personally, I loved this chapter; I hope you all do too. Now that they don't all hate each other, what will happen next? Now the only thing they have to admit is their true feelings for each other… will that happen in the next chapter? Probably not… Lol, nah; don't think it will yet, it will happen soon… but, first the boys need to feel some jealousy… What that means? Review, and read on to find out; next chapter will be up in a day or 2.

Ja Ne - Tomi's Little Jenna


	3. First Day As A Host: Let The Drama Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit form the show, book, merchandise, **_**or**_** this story… sad face **

**Claimer: I **_**do**_** however own the Satomi family, family business, and story plot.**

**A/N: **Hey, guys; I got a new character to introduce in this chapter that's gonna cause tons of drama, for the newly rekindled friendship of the 2 pairs of twins… There will also be more characters added in the next few chapters; depending on when I get their information… anyway, hope you like this chapter.^^

**Rekindling an Old Life**

**Chapter 3 – First Day as a Host – Let the Drama Begin…:**

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

"*yawn*" I reached out my hand to turn off my alarm clock as I sat up and stretched.

"Host club… Kaoru…" I whispered as I smiled to myself.

I got out of bed, ran through the bathroom to Tukiko's room, woke her up and ran back into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I finished my shower, and let Tukiko know it was her turn, and walked into my room, got out my new uniform; and got dressed.

"Well, it's not the cutest school uniform, but it'll do…" I muttered looking over the dress, as I got out my hair brush, and a headband.

I put the dress on, got on my socks & shoes, and brushed out my hair. I straightened my hair, curling it at the ends; and pulled on a red headband. I applied a light coat of red lip gloss, and grabbed my bag; heading downstairs I heard my mother talking on the phone.

We never got calls this early, and she seemed a little distressed about whoever she was talking to. I couldn't make out what she was saying; or whatever it was they answered back, so I couldn't fathom why my mom would be worried…

Tukiko met up with me in the main hall, (dressed in the uniform with a hair clip holding back her bangs) and mother sent us off to school, saying that we would have a surprise waiting for us when we got home. Confused, we simply smiled & left for school in the limo with Satoshi.

"_I wonder what that was all about…" _I asked Tukiko.

"_I don't know, but hey; if we get another present it's fine with me." _She said, being her usual optimistic self when it came to receiving things from others.

"_Right…" _I simply said, as I went back to wondering silently what would be waiting for us when we got home…

**Host club…**

We were all gathered together in the club room, getting set up for the days guests; and our first day as hosts – the first _female_ hosts – this would be _sooo_ much _fun_!

"Hey, are 'daddy's little girls' ready for their first day as a host?" Tamaki asked us joyously.

"Hai!" Tukiko & I replied together, with bright smiles.

Honestly we were terrified that no one would like us… though we were determined to make this work.

'_Let's do this!'_ We thought as we gave each other determined looks.

Soon enough the doors opened, and our first guests piled in.

Of course most of the customers were female & headed straight for the twins, Honey, or Tamaki…

I was beginning to feel a little put-off, as we sat there waiting patiently, for someone to designate us, as the others had fun with their 'brotherly love' act…

A couple of minutes later, though a large group of boys came running in.

"It's _true_! There are _girls_, now!" The leader of the group yelled.

"Yes, there _are_ girls." Tamaki answered, sweetly.

The crowd cheered, and crowded around us to talk to us.

"Hi." I said happily, as I smiled brightly at the four boys that circled me, and Tukiko.

"Hey, what's your favorite color?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you like animals?"

"Who do you prefer, your mom or your dad?"

We were bombarded with questions from each guy in the group, as more showed up, trying to squeeze through so they could see us.

"Hehe, calm down boys; all your questions will be answered." I answered sweetly.

"Yeah, one at a time; we'll get to each and every one of you." Tukiko said as well.

Over at the other end of the room, Tamaki was speaking Kyouya…

"Ahh, look at our lovely little girls. Aren't they just so sweet?" Tamaki asked smiling at us.

"Why, yes… yes they are; matching their 'daddy's little girls' type quite well." Kyouya responded with a smirk.

"Hmm..." Tamaki smiled.

Honey-senpai & Mori-senpai were too busy eating cake to notice Tamaki & Kyouya's conversation; but, you could tell they were proud of us too.

Hikaru & Kaoru on the other hand, though, were a little miffed at all the attention we were getting from those boys…

"Just a bunch of punks…" Kaoru muttered under his breath.

"You're telling _me_… what have _they_ got, that we _don't_?" Hikaru agreed angrily, dumbfounded at the mountain of man surrounding us.

"Right now, the girls…" Kaoru said sullenly.

"You're right…" Hikaru responded.

"You know, this is just for the club… they obviously don't like any of those boys…" Haruhi piped in, standing next to the Hitachiin's as they watched us smiling & laughing at the conversations we were in.

"Are you really so sure, Haruhi…" The twins asked together.

"Oh, I'm _sure_… the ones they actually like are just too much of a pair of oblivious _idiots_ to notice…" She finished as she walked away, the twins staring back at her in utter confusion.

'_What did she mean…?' _The twins thought, looking at each other.

**After school…**

The day was over, and the club had just closed its doors to the customers. And, boy were we _tired_…

"_Whew_… that was _amazing_… who knew that we could ever satisfy that many boys in _1_ hour…" Tukiko said as she plopped down on the couch totally drained of any energy.

"Hehe... that's what she said…" I giggled.

"Shut up, Sachiko! You know what I meant!" Tukiko glared at me.

"Haha…" The group laughed along.

Tukiko grumbled to herself in annoyance, as the gang packed up their stuff.

"Hey, you guys wanna come over and hang out at our place?" I asked, Tukiko suddenly cheering up at the thought of the twins being over again.

"Sure, we'd love to. Anything for our lovely, little daughters... Right, Kyouya?" Tamaki said with a smile.

"Yes, that would be entertaining; I'm sure…" Kyouya replied not sounding so enthused.

"Will there be cake, Sachi-tan?" Honey asked, childishly.

"Of course there will, we've got plenty leftover from last nights party." I replied.

"Yay! And, Kiko-tan will you play with me & Usa-chan?" Honey turned to Tukiko.

"Sure, I will Honey." Tukiko smiled back.

"Well, not that that's settled, let's go!" The twins said excitedly.

**Outside the house…**

We had Tamaki's driver bring us to our house, and when we got there, we all got out of the car; and walked up to the front door.

We heard talking coming from inside the house, two voices; both familiar… one was obviously our mother, the other…

No… it couldn't be… could it…?

We pushed open the doors, and walked inside; only to be met with our mother, and…

"Shiho!" Tukiko & I called out at the same time, shocked, and excited at the same time.

There stood a boy with a suitcase sitting next to his feet. He smiled at us, green eyes shining, semi-long dark brown hair waved in the breeze from the open door; skin lightly tanned, and a tilt to his head.

We ran up to the boy and glomped him. He caught us; much unlike the twins yesterday… and we hugged.

"Who…?" Tamaki asked, Kyouya just stared on in amusement at the shocked looks on everyone else's faces.

Honey had been staring at the boy, only to catch a glimpse of a half eaten birthday cake sitting on the kitchen counter; in which within 5 seconds flat he was sitting on the counter munching away at the cake…

Mori followed Honey; and the twins stared, flames rising in their eyes at the current state of us hugging this random new boy…

Haruhi noticed the boys' turmoil, and questioned herself on the knowledge of who the 2 girls _really_ liked…

"Shiho, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you were back in Osaka…" Tukiko questioned pulling back as well.

"Well… that's a long story..." Shiho started.

"Eh-em… excuse me, who are _you_?" Hikaru asked rudely.

"Oh! Guys, this is Shiho, Hills; a friend from Osaka." I answered, pointing at Shiho.

"…"

"_And_… what is he doing here?" Kaoru ground out, trying to hold in his anger.

"That's a good question, what are you doing here, Shiho?" We asked together.

"Well… the thing is… I ran away from home…" Shiho said.

"You, _what_?" We asked together incredulously.

"I ran away from home." He repeated himself.

"Why?" We asked together again.

"My brother was being an ass, and mother wouldn't do anything to help…" He stated.

"_So_… why did you come _here_?" Hikaru asked a glare on his face.

"Well… I just…"

"Just, _what_? Thought you could come live with Sachiko & Tukiko? Thought, it would be a cool idea to _mooch_ off of the girls after they just got things back to the way they once were?" Kaoru asked, voice rising.

"No… it's not like that… I just…"

"Shiho, _don't_." Tukiko warned.

"What is _wrong_ with you Kaoru?" I asked him, hands on my hips.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? We just got you back, and now you're all over another guy?" Kaoru snapped back.

I flinched back a little at the tone in his voice.

"Don't snap at her!" Tukiko yelled at Kaoru.

"Shut up, Tukiko! You lied to us!" Hikaru said.

"What are you talking about; we didn't lie to you about _anything_!" I said back a little more scared then angered… Kaoru had never snapped at me like that before.

"_Yes_, you _did_! You said that you didn't make any other friends, that you only wanted _us_!" Kaoru said.

"And, what is this?" Hikaru asked pointing to Shiho, who was now starting to get mad as well…

"It's one thing to have made another friends, but for it to be a _guy_? What are you trying to tell us?" Kaoru continued, looking at me.

"You made friends _too_! You made _all_ these friends, and we couldn't have just _one_ to make us feel a little less _depressed_ all the time?" I yelled, suddenly really pissed off at them for accusing _us_ of breaking our promise to only be with each other; and yet, they had done the same thing.

"Depressed, my _ass_! You probably just grabbed the first 'cute' thing you _saw_; and it just so happened to be this commoner _trash_!" Hikaru said, Kaoru laughing in agreement.

Everyone in the room gasped as everything went silent… oh… now _that_ was going _way_ too far! Even Honey had stopped eating, we knew because we heard his fork clatter as it hit the floor…

'_Oh, no they didn't!'_

That was it… they crossed the line… Shiho stalked u to the still laughing Hikaru & Kaoru, clenched his fists, pulled back his arm and swung forward; hitting Hikaru square in the nose.

"AHH, FUCK!" Hikaru yelled, grabbing his surely broken & bleeding nose.

"What the _fuck_, man? If that's how you wanna play it, then _fine_; no one hurts my brother, and gets away with it!" Kaoru yelled, swinging his arm back, and punching the unsuspecting Shiho in the gut; knocking the air out of him.

"Ugh…" Shiho groaned, as he felt Hikaru's knee connect with his jaw; as he brought it up under him in retaliation to Shiho's first attack.

"Oh, it's _on_! You think just because there's 2 of you, I won't win? Think _again_!" Shiho yelled, as he charged the boys, and as they thought they could punch him before he reached them, he dropped to the ground and sweep-kicked them both. A thud was heard as they fell on their backs, and groaned.

Honey and Mori had ran into the room, and were frozen in shock as were the rest of us, as we just stood there watching these 3 boys fighting in our house…

Kaoru pulled Shiho down by his leg, as he tried to walk away; and twisted it unnaturally under him before he hit the ground; effectively resulting in a snap as a bone was broken…

"SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER!" Shiho screamed as he held his leg in pain, crawling over to Kaoru & twisting his arm behind his back; pulling, and snapping that bone too…

"GAHHH! Bastard!" Kaoru yelled, clutching his arm.

Hikaru, in defense of his brother kicked Shiho in the side, who coughed up a little blood.

Shiho growled, punching Hikaru in the jaw again, causing him to spit out a clot of blood as well.

Kaoru, in pure frustration, bit Shiho in the arm, leaving very noticeable red & bloody tooth marks.

Shiho punched Kaoru in the face, causing him to let go, coughing & spitting blood in Shiho's face.

This fight went on for a few more minutes; rolling around on the floor, wrestling and hitting each other with whatever strength they had left.

Haruhi was trying desperately to stop the trio from killing each other, of course she couldn't really do anything, or else she would get hurt too…

"Stop… stop, it… I said, STOP IT!" Tukiko screamed at the top of her lungs.

The fighting stopped for a second, everyone froze again. The trio on the floor looked up at us; and instantly let go of each other.

Tukiko was standing there… crying… I had fallen to my knees in despair of my 3 best friends trying to kill each other, and had my face in my hands, crying as well…

"You made her cry, you stupid commoner!" Hikaru yelled, he just didn't know when enough was enough…

"It's your fault, spoiled rich brat!" Shiho yelled back.

"Leave him alone!" Kaoru yelled at Shiho, tackling him.

Mori finally cane to his senses when he noticed us crying, and pulled Shiho away from the twins, which led to Tamaki & Honey snapping out of their trances as well, grabbing a twin each; and separated them from each other.

Kyouya stood there, staring at this new addition to the group known as Shiho… he would have to look him up later…

Haruhi stood with a hand over her mouth, stifling the urge to cry herself…

"We should get them to a hospital…" Tamaki said slowly.

"We'll be leaving now…" Mori said simply, as he threw Shiho back against the staircase, away from the twins; and went to help Honey & Tamaki get the twins out of the house, who were still trying to break free & attack Shiho…

"I'm not done with him!" Hikaru yelled, struggling to get out of Tamaki's grip.

"This isn't over, best friend stealer!" Kaoru screamed as he pushed back against Honey as he shoved him towards the door.

"Leave…" Tukiko mumbled.

"Wh-what?" The twins asked together, as everyone froze yet again.

"Just go…"

"But-"

"Get out of here!" I screamed, still on my knees…

"Sorry…" The twins said as they looked down at the ground, turned and walked out of the house the others following.

"Don't worry, guys… it'll get better… talk about this tomorrow." Haruhi said, patting us both on the shoulder and following the others.

The front doors closed, and it was just us and Shiho…

"Sachiko, Tukiko, I'm…" Shiho tried to apologize.

"We know…" Tukiko cut him off.

"Really, I'm so sorry…" He tried to reason with her, but we wouldn't listen…

"Just… just not now, ok…" Tukiko said, I wouldn't speak…

"Call, Satoshi… he'll take you to the hospital…" Tukiko finished.

Tukiko helped me up, and we went to my room, where we stayed for the rest of the day; locked away from the rest of the world… almost as if we were 10 years old again, and had just lost our best friends…

**A/N: **Well there you have it; the 3rd chapter, and what a great way to meet a new character… Lol; no worries, no serious injuries… I hope… You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happened to them. Don't worry I know it may seem kind of sad and angsty right now; but, it get's better… I promise. Until, next time.

Ja Ne – Tomi's Little Jenna


	4. Nothing Left To Do But Try

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit form the show, book, merchandise, **_**or**_** this story… sad face **

**Claimer: I **_**do**_** however own the Satomi family, family business, and story plot.**

**A/N: **Hey, guys; I've got a few people to thank before we get started on the 4th chapter. YagamiNeko, Cross your Heart for me, roxas' billa kaulitz; thank you all sooo much for being the first 3 people to review my story. I really appreciate it, such wonderful things to say, too; love you all. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. xD

**Rekindling an Old Life**

**Chapter 4 – Nothing Left To Do but Try…:**

I slept in Tukiko's room that night; I didn't have the strength, or _will_ to move to my own…

I cried all night, and I didn't get a wink of sleep… soon enough the sun rose, and mother & father came to wake us for school… no problem there, seeing ass aforementioned I never _went_ to sleep…

Shiho was supposed to go to Ouran today; it would've been his first day; sadly he was still in the hospital getting a-rays done… so far it was just a broken leg, but he might have fractured a few ribs as well…

I didn't even know what happened to the twins… and frankly, right now; I couldn't care less. It's not as if they don't deserve it for being stupid jealous _bitches_… I didn't feel like going to school today, I don't think I would have made it very long having to see everyone again so soon; especially the _twins_… and; right now, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep up appearances for the club either…

Tukiko wasn't herself either; and that's saying something… she was acting like _me_, only the weak, _depressed_ me of right now… if this were any other situation, Tukiko would be yelling at me, telling me to _man _up, and be like her. Learn to deal with my problems by fighting back… none of that was happening right now… right now… she was just as hopeless as me…

Father had left early that morning, around 5:00… we knew because we heard the car driving away, he had a meeting back in Osaka to attend for the new line of his cologne… mother came in a few hours later, and gave us each a kiss on the forehead as she was getting ready to leave as well, to talk with Yuzuha & Shiho's mother; who Satoshi had called letting her know what had happened to her son… we didn't answer as she said good-bye…

A couple hours later, it was now 10:00; and someone knocked on the door, we didn't answer, and he opened the door stepping in with a tray of food. We were curled up together under the covers of Tukiko's bed, facing away from the door, when the door opened; and Satoshi walked in, we turned our heads to see who it was, then rolled back away from him.

"Girls, Miss. Aiko has asked me to serve you 2 you're breakfast in bed. She has also requested that you 2 clean yourselves up, and take a walk in the garden; get some fresh air…" Satoshi said as he placed the tray filled with bacon, scrambled eggs, and hasbrowns on the bedside table.

"…" Collective silence…

"Please do eat young ones… We all miss your bright smiles; don't worry… it always gets better, this time is no different." Satoshi said quietly and left closing the door silently. We rolled towards the door again, and stared at Satoshi's back as he retreated from the room.

"…thank you…" Tukiko & I said together softly.

Satoshi didn't say anything but we know he heard, because right before the door shut completely we saw the edge of a smile disappear behind the door…

We didn't actually sit up for at _least_ another half hour, but when we did our stomachs growled and we instantly grabbed the tray; grabbing a plate each and stuffing our faces with the surprisingly _still_ hot food. After we finished, and downed the glasses of orange juice, we shared a loud belch; and looked at each other… and laughed… the first noise we made that _wasn't_ a sob or angry groan… it felt good. To not feel like you were dying inside, even if just for a little while…

We placed our plates back on the tray, and returned the tray to the bedside table. Got out of the bed for thee first time in almost 12 hours of complete depression, and walked through the bathroom, and into my room. I didn't feel like being alone right now, so I took Tukiko with me… we were still in our school uniforms, so before we left her room, Tukiko grabbed an oversized loose blue and white striped t-shirt (reached her knees) that hung off her shoulders and a pair of black short shorts. When we got into my room, I grabbed an oversized white button up shirt that reached my knees, and a pair of red cheer shorts. We got dressed & brushed our hair, walking back into Tukiko's room.

When we got there the tray with our plates & cups was gone, and there was a note in its place… it read:

_Go take a walk in the garden, enjoy the sun's warmth… chicken sandwiches and soup for lunch. Then we can go out, and do whatever you 2 want; we have to pick up Shiho at 4 though… we'll deal with that then; talk to you later, love you._

_Mother & Satoshi_

_P.S. Remember it always gets better…_

I smiled at the note, and grabbed Tukiko's hand dragging her out back to the garden.

We walked slowly through the garden, enjoying the smell of the roses; and the feeling of the sun on our faces, after being cooped up in our rooms for a half a day… we sat in the gazebo overlooking the large pond near the back of the garden; and watched the Koi fish swimming around the lily pads randomly placed in the water. There was a pair of Koi just swimming around in circles in front of us, as if they were trying to tell us something… something about togetherness… whatever that meant… after a while we lay in the grass next to the pond, under the giant Sakura tree, and made little ripples in the water with our pointer fingers.

Suddenly I yawned, as did Tukiko; and we smiled and laughed again. We rolled over onto our backs and stared up at the sky watching the Sakura petals fall gently down to the land in our hair, or on the surface of the water…

I woke up, yawning and rubbed my eyes; wondering when I had fallen asleep… I looked over to Tukiko, who was just stirring in her sleep, beginning to wake up. I decided to let her sleep a little while longer, and wake up on her own; after all I did keep her up with me all night…

I stared at the sky a little longer, watching as a specific Sakura petal caught my eye… it was falling straight for Tukiko's face… and landed perfectly on the tip of her nose…

"Hehe…" I snickered softly.

Her nose twitched, and she sneezed, shooting up into a sitting position.

"ACHOO!" She rubbed her nose, and glared at my laughing form.

"Haha, I'm sorry; I'll stop… hehe… ok, ok… I'm done… haha!" I laughed so hard, my stomach started to hurt, and my eyes teared up.

She slapped me on the shoulder playfully, and started laughing too. Soon we calmed down, and started cloud watching…

"That one reminds me of Usa-chan." I giggled pointing a cloud shaped like a bunny.

"Hah, yeah; and there's Honey running after him!" Tukiko agreed, pointing to a cloud floating after the bunny, shaped like a smiling Honey.

"Oh, there's Mori following Honey; and Haruhi." I pointed to 2 more clouds.

"Tamaki & Kyouya." Tukiko pointed.

"And… Hikaru & Kaoru…" We said together, staring at a pair of clouds hands intertwined, leaning into each other, heads turned right next to each other; bright smiles and peace signs with their other hands…

Our smiled suddenly faded, but before we could feel any worse a shadow blocked our view of the clouds… we looked up to the face of the figure to see Satoshi standing over us with our lunch in his hands…

"Satoshi!" We both said, happily; completely forgetting about the clouds.

We got up, hugged him; and sat down in the gazebo to eat. We talked with Satoshi for a while, before he had to leave to get Shiho…

Shiho… we hadn't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon… after the fight… I felt a little bad for not letting him explain things, but… life is just really hard and confusing at the moment… we'd talk to him about it later…

Satoshi left to get Shiho, and we lay there for a while longer; before getting up and going back inside to take a shower, and get the leaves and flower petals from the last couple hours out of our hair.

When we were done we lay down in _my_ room this time. And fell asleep again… _man_, were we tired after yesterday…

"_Their asleep, Usa-chan…"_

'_Mmm…what's going on…?'_

"_Hmm, aren't our little girls just so adorable?"_

"_Yes… I guess you could say that…"_

'_Adorable? Why are we…what did we do…?'_

"_They've been through a lot in these past 2 days… they seem calm though right now… happy even…"_

'_What…? The past 2 days? Are they talking about us?'_

"_Hmm…"_

'_These voices…'_

I groaned and opened my eyes; everything was blurry; so I blinked a few times trying to clear things up in my line of vision.

Tukiko sat up as well, and just like me stared in shock, wide-eyed at the group in front of us…

Honey was sitting on the bed, leaning over us… what did you expect u to do… scream of course…

So we did…

"AHHHH!" We screamed together.

"WAAH!" Honey yelped as he fell backwards off the bed; and into Mori's arms.

"Whoa… calm down girls; it's just us…" Tamaki said quickly.

"We… we know… it's just… what are you doing here?" I asked breathing hard.

"We left you messages on your phones…" Haruhi tried to explain.

"Oh… really?" Tukiko asked grabbing her cell, and finding 4 missed calls, and 2 voice messages.

"Well, what do you know… they really did call…" I muttered.

"Haha, yeah; sorry about just barging in on you; Satoshi-san let us in. Thought it would be good for you 2 to see a few friends…" Honey said energetically, forgetting about us almost _killing_ him from the 'high' (since he's so short) fall off the bed…

"Oh…" We mumbled together.

"Well, so; what do you wanna do?" Tamaki asked happily, now that we were awake.

"Well…" We said, looking at each other, with smirks on our faces…

**A/N: **Well, that's it for now… shortest chapter yet… sucks… sorry; I started on it late, and then couldn't think of anything. Now that I know what to write though, its _sooper_ late, and I got school tomorrow; so, I'm gonna stop here, and continue tomorrow. That chapter will be _extra_ long… I hope… if not; I'll have _2_ chapters up! Haha, that is my goal; either an extra long 5th chapter; or 2 chapters in 1 day… which would you prefer? Until next time, my faithful readers…

Ja Ne - Tomi's Little Jenna


	5. Fun With The Host Club & More People!

A/N: Ok, first of all, I am terribly sorry for taking so long in updating this and I hope whoever is reading now will stick with me and my writer's block; and lack of internet to post new chapter abilities… xP

2nd, up until a couple weeks ago, I haven't had computer access. I just got a new laptop for my birthday, and will use it to my greatest advantage and attempt to update as many of my stories as my Writer's Block will allow; please and thank you for all your patience and willingness to keep up with my work.

Well, hope this chapter is worth the wait… (Probably not…) We can hope! xD

**Fun with the Host Club & More People?**

5 minutes tops and we were back out back in the garden, standing in a circle waiting to find out what we would be doing today…

"So… What are we doing; are we gonna play tag?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Close, Honey; but not quite." Tukiko said with a smile.

"Well, then what is it?" Tamaki questioned.

"Hide 'N Seek!" Tukiko and Sachiko cheered happily.

"Yay! Fun, fun!" Honey squealed, jumping up and down animatedly.

"Sounds… Interesting…" Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"You know it! Tukiko and I are expert Hide 'N Seekers!" Sachiko said with a bright smile.

"I highly _doubt_ that." Kyouya muttered.

"Oh, _yeah_? You'll see, just you wait!" Tukiko said.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure our lovely daughters are _great_ at this game, and many others." Tamaki said.

"Thank you, 'Daddy'!" Sachiko said happily.

"_But_-"

"Oh no, here it comes." Haruhi says.

"Now, now, Haruhi-Chan. I was just going to say that while I'm sure the little Princess' _may_ be good; they're _not_ as good as 'King' Tamaki." Tamaki finished rather smugly.

"Oh, no you _didn't_! Tamaki, you're going down; I _never_ lose!" Tukiko said in rage.

"Bring it on, little one." Tamaki said.

And, boy was it ever on! The gang got ready to run as Tukiko and Sachiko closed their eyes, turned around and started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19…" The gang scattered.

"**20**!" The girls opened their eyes and turned to see fallen leaves on the ground, rustling in the breeze that followed the giggles and footsteps of the others as they ran and hid.

"Oh, this'll be easy." Tukiko said.

The first people we found were, of _course _Mori-San and Honey-Sempai, because Mori, being so big, didn't hide well.

He was trying to fit behind a fountain, attempting to crouch into the shape of the stone swan, spouting water. Honey was with him of course… Sitting on Mori's shoulders pretending to be the water… Yeah, the water…

"Hmph, what did I say? Easy." Tukiko thought to Sachiko, who just giggled.

"Hey, Honey. Want some more leftover birthday cake?" Sachiko asked from right behind the 2 boys.

"Cake?" Honey squealed, turning around, his happy eyes turning shocked as he screeched and fell back as Sachiko pecked him on the nose and Tukiko playfully flicked Mori on the forehead.

"Aaah!" Honey yelped as he fell back off Mori and splashed into the fountain. '_Oops_…'

Mori '_dived'_ in after him (really he just stepped in, water barely past his ankles) and picked Honey out of the fountain; stepping back out quickly. (For Honey, he could've drowned; he's so short xP)

"Oh dear. Sastoshi-San! Assistance, please!" Sachiko cried out for Satoshi's help. Like magic, Satoshi popped up; towel in hand. '_Wow_.' Mori thought.

"Th-thank y-you." Honey shivered as Mori took the towel and wrapped it around Honey like a cocoon blanket. All you could see was his little baby-face.

"Are you ok, Honey?" Mori asked softly, his eyes just a bit wider than usual with worry and concern as he held Honey in his arms.

"Yes, Mori-thank you, Satoshi- I'm fine now." Honey smiled lightly.

"You should go in the house and warm up, sit in front of the fireplace and drink some hot tea, alright, Honey-Sempai?" Satoshi said.

"B-but, what about the game?" Honey asked sadly.

"It's ok, just come back out when you're nice and toasty. Then we can play a game of your choice." Tukiko said warmly.

"You can even eat the rest of the cake if you want." Sachiko said with a smile.

"A-alright…" Honey mumbled, submitting to our orders and letting Satoshi lead him and Mori back into the house, still in Mori's arms.

"Well, 2 down; 3 to go." Tukiko said.

"And, I think I know just where to look next. Come on!" Sachiko said running ahead of Tukiko.

We headed through the garden and to the Gazebo; lo and behold, there was 'Daddy' Tamaki and 'Sister' Haruhi. Not very well hidden, either…

Oh, and 'Mommy' was there too. The group didn't stray too far from each other.

Tamaki was hunched over under the little table in the center of the Gazebo, Haruhi sitting between his legs, grumbling. She didn't seem to be too happy or having any fun; Tamaki on the other hand, had a huge 'Cheshire-Cat' grin spreading from ear-to-ear.

Kyouya, clearly not even _trying_ to hide, or participate at all for that matter, sat quietly behind the pair on the bench, a slight smirk on his face; scribbling away in his notebook as per usual.

Kyouya didn't look up at us, or even open his eyes as he stood up and walked past us, simply whispering, "You win." and walking away smirking.

'_That was _weird_._' Sachiko thought.

'_No _kidding._"_ Tukiko thought back.

'_Well, 2 more…" _Tukiko continued.

'_Haha, this'll be fun…_' Sachiko replied.

Tukiko smirked, looked over to Sachiko, matching smirk on her face. Then, they **SCREAMED.**

"WAAH!" The 2 under the table yelped and jumped in the confined space, hitting their heads on the bottom of the table.

"Ow…" They both grumbled, crawling out from the table, rubbing their heads, looking up at us squinting with 1 eye.

"He…he…he…he…!" The twins tried to stifle their laughter, failing miserably.

Commence psycho laughter… NOW!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girls laughed together, rolling on the ground, tears in their eyes.

"Oh, shut up, already!" Tamaki grumbled.

Haruhi just blushed as our raucous laughter slowly died down a little.

"_**Ha**_! Told you we were _masters_! And, it only took us _15_ minutes! Would've been faster if Honey didn't fall in the fountain…" Tukiko said.

"Yeah; we spent _10 _minutes on them!" Sachiko said.

"Gosh, you guys are good, but I won't admit you're the best till you win at hiding too!" Tamaki challenged.

Tamaki had lit the flame.

"Oh, we are so NINJA, when it comes to finding the best hiding spots! You'll _never_ find us; and then you'll all know who the _true_ champions are- _**us**_!" The girls smirked, getting in position to run to their hiding spot just as Honey and Mori returned.

The girls dashed through the gardens at lightning speed and made it through a _massive _maze shaped group of hedges in the far back of the gardens; where we climbed up into a Sakura tree, high above the ground, sitting where we had once planned to build a tree-house before we had to move. All that was built was the rope ladder, floor, and one wall, with a window a purple curtain, flowing in the breeze.

Silly Tamaki forgets, we _own_ this 'arena' and know our way around like the back of our identical hands.

We could navigate our way through this _entire_ estate with our eyes closed, blind-folded, with sunglasses on, in the _dark_! And, we'd still find our way to where we were going; yeah… NINJA!

R~A~O~L

So we were sitting in the tree for a while now… About 2 hours, looking at our watches, it was now 4:15, and Mother would be getting Shiho from the hospital and heading home any minute now. **Sigh** So bored… These guys _suck_ at the 'seeking' part of this game, _worse_ than their _**hiding**_! We see little people running around, frantically, searching everywhere for us… Well, not _**everywhere **_obviously…

Honey looked like a baby chick, riding on a large dog's head from up here. (Being that he's already so small, and Mori's being really tall…)

We saw something in the distance and found a boy sitting down on the ground next to a couple of suitcases and taking out a sketchpad to draw our house.

It was strange, really; honestly it was. I mean, besides the fact that Satoshi was just letting him in so easily and he instantly started drawing **everything **he saw, but the fact that he had luggage! What was this; now we're a boarding house for the artistically gifted?

I don't know what it was about this boy, be it his deep purple (obviously) dyed hair (reddish-brown roots barely showing), the olive green eyes, or the _obvious_ fact that he was **American** and seemed to be looking at us as we stared at him from a distance; but he seemed a little off…

"Oh, I give up already! It's hopeless; we'll never find them!" Tamaki said with tears streaming down his face, moping in his Emo corner again; Haruhi not caring for once.

"Ollie-Ollie-Oxen-Free!" Honey yelled, causing us to tear our gazes away from the new boy and down to the little blonde 3rd year below us.

"Well, that's our cue." Sachiko smiled.

"Yup, and _please_ _**stop**_ talking theatre." Tukiko responded with a small smile.

"Whatever, you know you love it." Sachiko laughed.

The girls smile and climbed down the already built-in ladder for the planned tree-house.

"Hey, guys." Sachiko stated.

"Whoa! Were you 2 up there the _entire_ time?" Haruhi questioned, a little spooked by our sudden appearance from up above, having jumped down a few feet from the ground, skipping the last few rungs of the ladder.

"Yup, yupz." Sachiko smiled, tongue sticking out.

"Told 'ya we were Ninja!" Tukiko stated smugly, a wink and smirk shot at Tamaki.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; whatever." Tamaki grumbled.

"Tama-Chan, no need to be a sore loser; have some cake!" Honey offered cutely.

"Hehe." The whole group laughed and made their way to the front gates of the house to greet their new guest…

"So, guys, before we head inside, there is someone we have to talk to. They're out front with Satoshi." Sachiko said.

"Ok?" The gang chorused, confused.

When we got to the front gates we were greeted with Satoshi taking the boy's stuff into the house.

The boy had apparently fallen asleep leaning against his carry-on backpack, sketchbook and pencil still in his lap; a lovely half-finished picture of manor on the page it was opened to. This kid was an _amazing_ artist, it looked so realistic; just needed the shading…

'_Must be Jet-Lag.'_ The girls thought in unison.

Just as we were about to try and wake up the boy, Mrs. Satomi had returned with Shiho **and** the twins.

'_Uh-oh. I don't think I'm ready for this…_' We thought together again.

R~A~O~L

A/N: Well, that's it… Please don't 'Dr. Octogonapus! BLAAAAARGH!' me! . I tried to make it bearable..

I really had to get Ryder in there somehow, even though he has no speaking lines yet… Well, hope it was good enough to not get me killed? Yes, no?

I'll attempt to get the next chapter up tomorrow, well; later today… This one was pre-written; the next one like all others will be straight off the top of my mind, so it may take longer to get sorted out. I promise though, that it will be up by tomorrow (July 16th) at the latest.

~Ja Ne, Tomi's Little Jenna~


End file.
